una extraña historia de amor
by haru no bara
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden pasar y eso lo sabe muy bien un tigre pues nunca se esperó que al unirse junto a sus amigos a una nueva manada encontraría a su pareja destinada y menos se esperó que esta fuera un león
1. Chapter 1

_**hola a todos espero que les guste esta historia**_

En un lugar bastante tranquilo, se encontraba un majestuoso tigre el cual descansaba en una rama de un árbol cerca de su manada la que para la mayoría es algo rara pues no era la común manada la cual se encontraba conformada por la misma especie sino la suya se encontraban una variación de animales, desde grandes animales como tigres, osos, lobos a pequeños animales como conejos, perros, gatos y aves para la mayoría pensaban que guardaban sus presas pero para ellos todos eran su familia, pues ellos mismos desde cachorros formaron aquel grupo, otra cosa que los demás se le hacía extraño era que no tenían un líder determinado pues la decisiones la tomaban en conjunto todos los animales mayores de edad de ahí venía el pequeño problema que había la cual era que la mayoría de sus integrantes eran cachorros por ello tenían que tener bastante cuidado al momento de salir a cazar.

_Taiga hasta que te encuentro- _dijo un cuervo el cual se posaba en el árbol_

_Paso algo Tatsuya- _le pregunto para después dar un pequeño bostezo_

_Pues llegó kiyo-chan, tai-chan- _le dijo un águila el cual había llegado_

_Así ya llego la hora- _menciono el tigre mientras saltaba del lugar que antes estaba dejando ver a un joven de cabellos rojizos vestido con un jeans oscuros y una polera roja-_

_Ya sabíamos que esto pasaría- _mencionan dos pelinegros que caminaban al lado del pelirrojo_

_Bakagami donde diablos estabas- _dijo una castaña mostrando sus orejas y cola de gato por lo molesta que estaba_

_Pues…- _no termino no hablar al sentir el golpe del abanico que a saber de dónde lo sacaba-_ lo siento entrenadora _-le dijo pues así la llamaban casi todos los de la manada-_

_Eso tuvo que doler Kagamicchi- _decía con una sonrisa un rubio mientras los pelinegros se aguantaban las ganas de reír pues era bastante gracioso ver como un gatito dominaba al tigre-_

_ yo Kise y Kuroko- _le pregunto_

_ mmm Kurokocchi esta con los cachorros- _le respondió mientras todos comenzaban a caminar hacia el lugar en donde se llevaría la junta-_

_Onii-chan volviste- _dijo una pequeña de como unos 4 años-_

_Izanami se te ven tus orejas – _le menciono el tigre al ver las orejas blancas de conejo-_

_jejeje Kuroko onii-chan nos está enseñando como controlar nuestras apariencias- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras con algo de dificultad desaparecían-_

_bien hecho- _dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara y saliera corriendo de vuelta en donde estaban los demás-_

_eres todo un rompe corazones Kagamicchi- _le dijo mientras Takao se reía a carcajadas-_

_ vamos a ver que nos tiene que decir Kiyoshi-sempai- _le dijo algo avergonzado-_

_vamos rompecorazones- _dijo Riko haciendo que Kagami se sonrojara y que los demás soltaran pequeñas risitas_

_bueno al parecer ya estamos todos _-Hyuuga mientras lo observaba-_

_espera falta Kuroko- _menciono Kagami-_

_Kagami-kun estoy aquí- _le dijo haciendo que este diera un pequeño salto al verlo a su lado-_

_pero cuando llegaste- _le pregunto calmando su corazón-_

_siempre he estado aquí Kagami-kun- _le dijo con su típica cara-_

_ya empecemos con la reunión- _dijo Hyuuga haciendo que todos pusieran atención_ \- comienza a hablar Kiyoshi-

_ pues cuando fui a ver a la manada con la cual negociaríamos me encontré con un zorro bastante hermoso se llama Makoto- _dijo con una gran sonrisa al recordar-_

_oso estúpido di lo que nos importa no de tu amor- _dijo Riko mientras lo golpeaba-_

_vamos Riko sabes que aquello cuando llega no podemos hacer nada ni escapar de ello-dijo Hyuuga mientras abrazaba a Riko-

_ejem- _dijeron todos rompiendo el ambiente que se estaba creando pues ellos sabían de ello aunque aún no lo experimentaran pero los más ancianos le habían informado que cuando encuentran a su pareja nunca más podían escapar de ella era como si unas cadenas lo ataran, aquello no importaba la especie o genero cuando llegaba ya no podrías escapar, un ejemplo eran ellos dos Hyuuga era un lobo y Riko era un gato, según ellos sintieron una extraña conexión, como si algo los acercara cuando se vieron por primera vez, era como una sentencia cuando se miraron a los ojo_ s-

_sigamos- _dijo Hyuuga-_ Kiyoshi

_mmm hable con su líder y después de la explicación nos dijo que nos aceptaba en su manada pero….

_pero que Kiyoshicchi- _menciono Kise-_

_a eso voy- _dijo con una sonrisa_ \- su líder quiere que nos emparejemos con los de su manada

_ Pero si eso es casi imposible por la regla-dijo _Kagami colocándose de pie-_

_Tai-chan tiene razón además no somos muchos los que tengan edad para emparejarse- _agrego Takao-_

_nuestra manada no somos muchos además la mayoría está conformada por cachorros- _dijo Izuki-_

_ellos saben de aquello pero esa es la condición ya que aquella manada no tiene cachorros pues ninguno de ellos ha encontrado a su pareja

_pero Kiyoshi cada uno tiene su pareja determinada no se puede emparejarse con otra que no sea aquella- _dijo Hyuuga_ -

_si todos los sabemos pero su líder coloco esa condición ya que un lobo llamado Midorima leyó las estrellas y predijo que una manada solucionaría su problema

_y se supone que esa manada somos nosotros- _dijo Kagami no muy convencido_

_pues si- _respondió Kiyoshi con su típica sonrisa-_

_ya chicos decídanse que no hay tiempo- _dijo Riko-_

_supongo que debemos de aceptar- _dijo Izuki-_

_además Kiyo-chan ya tiene su pareja allá- _agrego Takao-_

_no nos queda de otra no- _dijo Kagami pues sabía que debían de aceptar aunque él no quisiera-_

_ya entonces esta todo decidido dentro de dos días partiremos- _dijo Hyuuga mientras todos aceptaban-_

_Ara ya es tan tarde- _dijo Riko al ver el cielo oscurecerse-_

_onii-chan onii-chan podemos dormir contigo _-le preguntaron 6 pequeñas entr años al tigre-_

_aquí vamos de nuevo rompecorazones- _dijo Kise-_

_Kagami-kun recuerda que son niñas- _dijo Kuroko_ -

_Kuroko que diablos estas diciendo- _dijo en voz alta haciendo que algunos se rieran-_ no hay caso contigo- _dijo suspirando_ -y ustedes vamos que se enfermaran- _les dijo haciendo que las pequeñas saltaran de alegría para luego caminar junto al tigre a su hogar_ -

_ellas 6 no se despegan de Kagamicchi- _menciono Kise mientras observaba como el tigre junto a las pequeñas desaparecían-_

_es porque Kagami-kun fue el que las rescato y las trajo aquí- _menciono Kuroko-_

_además no solo son ellas los demás cachorros le tienen bastante respeto- _menciono Kiyoshi-_

_jejeje pero esas 6 siempre están al lado de Tai-chan parecen como si fueran sus hijas- _dijo Takao entre risitas-_

_bueno chicos será mejor que descansen ya que mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos para irnos- _dijo Hyuuga haciendo que cada uno se dirigiera a su hogar-_

Durante aquellos días la manada estuvo ocupada ordenando las cosas además asignándose para el cuidado de los cachorros pues no podían dejarlos solos a unos pequeños de menos de 10 años

_Izanami, Shiemi, Chiori, Ami, Yuki, Umi no se les queda nada- _pregunto el tigre viendo a las pequeñas las cuales negaron-_

_A mí tampoco no se me queda anda Kagami-kun _-le dijo haciendo que nuevamente el tigre diera un pequeño salto por el susto_

_Kuroko cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas aquello _-dijo mientras intentaba calmar su corazón_ \- tsk será mejor que vayamos con los demás antes que Riko nos venga a buscar- _dijo mientras ambos junto con las pequeñas caminaban en donde estaba la manada-_

Una vez que se encontraban todos reunidos subieron los cachorros en una carreta mientras los demás se transformaban en su forma animal para comenzar lo más rápido el viaje. Izuki, Takao y Himuro vigilaban desde el cielo por si algo se acercaba, tras algunas horas de viaje podían ver su nuevo hogar, antes de llegar todos volvieron a su forma humana

_por fin llegan pensé que les había pasado algo- _dijo una rubia la cual los chicos pensaban que era la líder de aquella manada-_ mi nombre es Alex, bienvenidos a la manada- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras las personas que estaban detrás de ella solo los miraban-_

_gracias por aceptarnos- _dijo Hyuuga, mientras que los demás observaban a un peli azul, un peli verde, dos peli negros uno con una mirada severa y el otro como sádico, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención al tigre y eso fue cuando sus ojos rojos como el fuego se encontraron con la mirada de un pelirrojo de baja estatura, en aquel breve momento que lo observo algo dentro de él sin saber la razón le provoco una extraña sensación_


	2. Chapter 2

_Que es esta extraña sensación que tengo con verlo, no será que… no no no no eso no puede ser, solo es porque nunca había visto esta persona si eso debe ser como es desconocido para mi me produce esto- _pensaba el tigre intentando no pensar en lo que había sentido_

_Nee Tiger-chan ya llegamos- _dijo una pequeña mientras 5 cabecitas muy conocidas por el tigre se asomaban a mirar-_

_Si ya llegamos- _dijo con cariño al verlas-_

_Tiger? Eres un tigre- _le pregunto Alex-_

_pues si- _respondió algo dudoso_ -espera porque me miran así- _pensó al ver la mirada de un moreno y un peli verde, giro su cabeza en donde estaban sus compañeros como buscando respuesta pero solo recibió una mirada de confusión de parte de Himuro pues tanto Kise como Takao estaban con la boca semi abierta mirando a no sé qué y Kuroko, bueno era Kuroko no sabía que estaba pensando-_

_Kyaaaaa no puede ser _-grito Alex mientras se acercaba rápidamente en donde estaba el tigre-_

_DETENTE NO LO TOQUES EL ES NUESTRO- _gritaron las pequeñas que a saber cómo ya se encontraban delante del tigre haciendo que los chicos salieran de su ensoñación y se fijaran en lo que ocurría-_

_será mejor que no te acerques- _dijo entre risas Takao al ver aquello pues le hacía recordado lo que había pasado antes, cuando llegaron las pequeñas, aquellas 6 no dejaban que nadie se les acercara solo el tigre y lo mismo hacían no dejaban que nadie se le acercara pues al parecer las 6 se propusieron proteger de cualquier mal al tigre, realmente le costó algo de tiempo que les tuvieran confianza para separarse del tigre y hablaron con los demás de la manada-_

_jejeje Takaocchi tiene razón, si quieren acercarse a Kagamicchi primero tiene que tener la aprobación de las pequeñas fieras- _dijo entre risas al ver a las pequeñas que intentaban verse feroces pero no les resultaba pues sus pequeños cuerpos tiritaban ligeramente, su mirada amenazante se veía bastante tierna con el pequeño puchero que tenían, los demás no pudieron sonreír y soltar una pequeña risita pues aquello era bastante adorable-_

_kyaa quienes son estas preciosuras- _dijo alex la cual le brillaba los ojitos al ver a las pequeñas correctamente vestidas con unos lindos vestidos_ -

_No te acerques más a nuestro Tiger-chan- _dijeron mientras sin querer le aparecían sus orejitas, Izanami unas de conejo blanco, Yuki unas de conejo pero negras, Umi y Ami unas de gatito de color negro y a Chiori y Shiemi unas de lobo pero blancas_ -

_ellas son las hijas de Tai-chan- _dijo con una sonrisa Takao haciendo que todos quedaran estáticos bueno la manada contraria-_

_pero como si eso es imposible, pues la regla- _decía el peli verde pues como se decía solo había una pareja para cada uno así que se le hacía casi extraño que aquellas niñas fueran del pelirrojo pues eran de diferentes especies-_

_Takao nii-san será mejor que deje de decir aquellas cosas- _dijo un pequeño peli negro_

_ Kuro tiene razón la gente malinterpretara las cosas- _dijo un pequeño de cabellos plateados el cual junto al peli negro se bajaron del lugar y caminaban hasta llegar al lado del tigre-_

_mucho gusto mi nombre es Kuro- _dijo el pelinegro realizando una leve reverencia_ -

_el mío es Shiro- _dijo el de cabellos plateados al que igual que Kuro realizo una leve reverencia-_

_disculpen lo que dijo Takao nii-san- _dijo Kuro-_

_como se habrán dado cuenta aquellas 6 no son hijas de Taiga onii-chan- _dijo Shiro-_

_lo que es correcto decir es que ellas 6 al igual que nosotros fuimos rescatados por Taiga onii-chan por ello ellas son así de protectoras- _dijo Kuro-_

_eso dicen pero ustedes también son así- _dijo Teppei con una sonrisa-_

_cierto sabemos que varias veces van a dormir con Kagamicchi- _dijo Kise haciendo que los dos pequeños de 10 años se sonrojaran provocando que sus orejitas de zorro aparecieran en sus cabezas las cuales eran del mismo color que sus cabellos-_

_e…eso n…no…es…es…c…cierto- _dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se escondían detrás del tigre haciendo que este soltara una pequeña risita al ver aquello-_

_bueno que les parece si entramos y les indicamos sus habitaciones- _dijo Alex_ -ahh espera cierto no he presentado a mis chicos- _dijo con una sonrisa_ -bueno es Aomine Daiki- _apuntando al moreno-_ él es Midorima Shintaro- _apuntando al peli verde_ -Kasamatsu yukio- _apuntando al peli negro_ -Hanamiya Makoto

_él es Makoto la persona que Kiyoshi se enamoró- _pensaban varios cuando escucharon el nombre del peli negro-_

_ él es Akashi Seijuro- _dijo apuntando al más bajo-_

_así que ese es su nombre- _pensó el tigre al verlo nuevamente-_

_los nuestros son: Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun su pareja Furihata Kouki, Himuro Tatsuya, Kise Ryouta, Takao Kazunari, Kuroko Tetsuya, Hyuuga Jumpei y el mío Aida Riko- _dijo mientras los chicos daban un paso adelante cuando eran nombrado_ s- ahh y el que esta allá es Kagami Taiga

_ ohh encantada de conocerlos chicos- _dijo Alex_ \- ahh todo esto donde esta Murasakibara

_Atsushi dijo que iría buscar fresas y moras ya que se le terminaron- _dijo Akashi-_

_ahh ese oso no cambiara- _dijo con un suspiro-_

Tras aquella presentación los chicos comenzaron con entrar sus cosas con ayuda de los demás, ya que no contaban con mucho espacio algunos debieron compartir habitación como era el caso de Kise el cual estaría en la habitación de Kasamatsu, de Kuroko el que estaría con Aomine, el de Takao el que estaría compartiendo la habitación con Midorima, Himuro estaría con ese Murasakibara el cual no conocían, Teppei estaría con su pareja el cual parece que no le gustó mucho la idea, para las parejas ya formadas se les daría una habitación para ellos y en el caso de Kagami tendría una para el solo pues las pequeñas no se separaron en ningún instante de él y con una sola mirada se daban cuenta que no dejarían al tigre dormir con alguien aunque ya tuvieran preparadas las habitaciones para ellas y los dos chicos, así con un suspiro resignado Alex lo dirigió a una habitación bastante espaciosa la cual dentro había una gran pero gran cama en donde podían dormir las pequeñas junto al tigre-

_nee de quien es la habitación que está al frente de onii-chan- _le pregunto Ami a Alex_ -

_aquella es la de Akashi- _le respondió con una sonrisa-_

_mmm…ya veo- _le respondió mientras volvía en donde estaban las demás-_

Tras esperar a que los chicos ordenaran sus cosas en sus respectivas piezas cada uno se dirigió a la sala de estar en donde la mayoría se encontraba-

_nee Takao te encuentras bien-le pregunto Himuro-

_si solo que…solo que parece que lo encontré Hi-chan- _le dijo sonrojado-_

_no me digas que….

_pues si al parecer mi pareja destinada es Shin-chan, cuando lo vi sentí que me perdía en esos profundos ojos verdosos- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

_y entonces que estas esperando anda a hablarle conócelo mejor- _dijo dándole un pequeño empujón-_

_pero si Shin-chan me odia y no quiere hablar conmigo

_Takao ahora vivirán en el mismo techo además compartirán la misma habitación así que es normal que hables con él así que anda de una vez- _dijo empujándolo un poco más fuerte haciendo que este avanzara en donde estaba el peli verde-_ no sabía que podía actuar un poco inseguro pero supongo que puedo imaginar lo que siente _-pensó mientras se giraba sin darse cuenta que detrás de él había una persona_ -ehh lo siento- _dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba encontrándose con unos ojos morados los cuales le miraban con un extraño brillo haciendo que se sonrojara pero aun así no quiso desviar su mirada de ellos-_

_ahh por fin llegas Murasakibara- _dijo Alex haciendo que este quitara su mirada de aquellos ojos grises que le habían llamado la atención al instante que los vio_ \- te presento él es Himuro Tatsuya desde ahora compartirás tu habitación con él _\- le dijo antes de irse dejando a ambas personas nuevamente solas-_

_nee Muro-chin quieres- _dijo ofreciendo fresas y moras_ -

_ehh…claro- _dijo pues se había quedado prácticamente embelesado observando al gigante_ \- estas deliciosas Atsushi- _dijo con una sonrisa la cual el peli morado se la devolvió-_

_Oigan y Bakagami- _pregunto Riko-_

_Kagami-kun dijo que estaría en el jardín con los niños _-dijo Kuroko mientras tomaba algo, lo que le pareció a todos como un batido de vainilla-_

 **Mientras en el jardín**

_waiiiii onii-chan onii-chan mira _-decían las pequeñas mientras corrían por el lugar-_

_con cuidado no se alejen tanto- _les decía el tigre-_

_Hai onii-chan _-le respondieron mientras que Kuro y Shiro se encontraban recostados en el verde pasto debajo de un árbol sintiendo las risas de las pequeñas y la voz del tigre aquello para ambos era relajante-_

_nee onii-chan puedes mostrarnos tus orejitas y colita- _pregunto Umi junto a las demás pequeñas pues amaban aquellas orejas y cola atigradas-_

_saben que eso no lo puedo hacer- _le dijo pues aquello era algo como personal además al tigre era algo tímido respecto con su apariencia por ello no muchos habían visto su verdadera forma solo Himuro, Kuroko y Takao lo han visto muy pocas veces en su forma de tigre-_

_solo por esta vez además nadie nos está viendo onii-chan _-le dijeron mientras los chicos observaban aquello pues al igual que las pequeñas le gustaba ver aquello_ -

_solo por un rato- _les dijo mientras emergían una larga y hermosa cola junto con dos orejitas atigradas-_

_waiiii- _decían emocionadas mientras al igual que él le aparecían las orejas y cola mientras jugaban con la cola del tigre la cual se movía de un lado para otro-_

_con ellas no puedo luchar _-pensaba con una sonrisa el ver como se divertían sin darse cuenta que en una ventana que daba directo en donde se encontraba el tigre, un pelirrojo observaba la escena mientras sin que este se diera cuenta una linda colita de león se movía de un lado para otro-_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya de tanto jugar las pequeñas cayeron rendidas en el pasto quedando profundamente dormidas, el tigre con sumo cuidado llevo a cada una en donde se encontraban los pequeños los cuales al igual que las chicas estaban dormidos, después de cumplir su misión se sentó al lado de los pequeños contemplando tranquilamente su alrededor

_así que en verdad eres un tigre- _le dijo alguien haciendo que este diera un pequeño salto-_

_aomine cierto _-le pregunto mientras este asentía y se sentaba a su lado_ -es tan extraño que sea un tigre- _le pregunto pues le pareció extraño las miradas que le dieron-_

_un poco por lo que sabíamos los tigres estaban extintos _-le dijo despreocupado mientras aparecía una larga y hermoso cola y orejas de color negra_ -

_una pantera – _pensó el tigre al verlo-_

_Nee Kagami como es que los rescataste- _le pregunto viendo a los chicos dormir además que aquello le provocaba bastante curiosidad_ -

_a Shiro y Kuro los rescate antes que unos zorros los mataran, y las chicas antes que unos asquerosos lobos intentaran aprovecharse de ellas después de haber matado a la pequeña manada que tenían- _dijo mientras sus ojos se oscurecían un poco al recordar aquello, mientras que el moreno lo mirara con algo sorprendido pues nadie se arriesgaría a salvar a unos cachorros_ \- vienes por algo cierto

_ehh- _fue lo que pudo articular el moreno pues lo había pillado por sorpresa-_

_es sobre Kuroko cierto- _le menciono-_

_que tiene que ver Tetsu aquí- _le dijo_

_mmm creo que mucho ya que es tu pareja o me equivoco _-dijo con una sonrisa al ver un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del moreno el cual a pesar que lo conocía poco le agradaba_ \- lo que diré es que no seas rudo con él, no le mientas, no le mires a menos y que le des batidos de vainilla ya que son sus favoritos

_no pensé que lo dirías- _le dijo sinceramente_ -

_yo tampoco lo pensé- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_al parecer nos llevaremos bastante bien Bakagami- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_yo pienso lo mismo Ahomine- _le respondió-_

Todo aquello era visto por un pequeño pero temible león el cual planeaba varias formas de torturar a cierta pantera que se atrevió a estar cerca de lo que es suyo, porque desde que vio al tigre ya era suyo y aquello lo sabía y haría que todos supieran que la pareja del tigre era él solucionando de una vez aquello para que nadie se acercara a su tigre aunque tuviera que hacer algunas excepciones, al león se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al ver que ya tenía un plan listo solo debía de llevarlo a cabo y eso solo le costaría unos minutos

_hey Bakagami será mejor que entremos está comenzando a hacer frio _-le menciono-_

_me gustaría pero ya vez, no puedo con 8 niños _-le dijo-_

_y porque no las despiertas- _le menciono-_

_sabes las características de los gatos, conejos y lobos- _le pregunto dándose cuenta que este no tenía ni idea-_ pues una vez que se relajan con el olor que ellos les gusta no hay forma que los despiertes pero creo que puedo ingeniármelo _-le dijo mientras se colocaba de pie en donde se encontraban los dos zorritos los cuales con su cola la paso cerca de las narices de los pequeños haciendo que ambos se despertaran al instante-_

_así que con los zorros es diferente- _pensó el moreno al ver aquello-_

_pasa algo Taiga onii-chan- _le preguntaron_

_pueden ayudarme a llegar a una de las chicas a mi habitación _-le dijo mientras los chicos asentían y lentamente y con cuidado tomaban entre sus brazos a las pequeñas acercándose al tigre_ \- Aomine puedes tomar a Ami y Umi ya que yo me llevare a las otras dos- _le dijo mientras tomaba a las pequeñas las cuales al sentir al tigre inconscientemente se acercaron más al cuerpo del tigre mientras que Aomine sin saber cómo tomar a las pequeñas se las arregló para tomarlas pero cuando lo hizo estas comenzaron a moverse_ -será mejor que no te alejes de mi hasta que lleguemos a la habitación- _le dijo mientras se acercaba en donde estaba el moreno aumentando un poco su aroma haciendo que las pequeñas quedaran relajadas al instante-_

_creo que las entiendo un poco su aroma es bastante relajante que dan ganas de dormir- _pensó Aomine mientras soltaba un bostezo llegando por fin a la habitación del tigre-_ wauuuuu su aroma esta por toda la habitación- _pensó_

_gracias chicos _-le dijo a los pequeños que se encontraban tambaleándose por el sueño que tenían pues el olor del tigre calmaba y relajada de una manera a los menores que no podían aguantar las ganas de dormir_ -vamos será mejor que ustedes también se acuesten _-les dijo mientras ambos le hacían caso y se metían en la cama seguidos de las pequeñas que tenía aomine en sus brazos, ya una vez listo ambos salieron de la habitación sin antes esconder sus orejas y colas para dirigirse en donde se encontraban todos_ -pero qué diablos paso- _pensó el tigre al ver a Izuki, furi, Riko, Hyuuga y a Alex completamente dormidos, a Himuro con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro cosa que le extraño, se dio cuenta que Teppei no se encontraba en el lugar al igual que su pareja, el tigre miro al moreno en busca de respuesta cosa que este al igual no entendía lo que pasaba_

_Kagamicchi/Tai-chan- _dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se lanzaban a los brazos del tigre provocando que este se cayera_

_sabes Tai-chan encontré a mi pareja pero Shin-chan es todo un Tsundere no quiere reconocer que soy su pareja- _le dijo con un puchero-_

_sempai dice que soy muy molesto Kagamicchi-le menciono el rubio con un puchero-

_esperen no me digan que…-no termino mientras miraba en el lugar viendo la causa de porque sus amigos estaban de aquella forma- tomaron

_tomamos? Claro que tomamos estaba riquísimo aquel jugo-le entre risas el rubio-

_esto está bastante mal- _pensó pues aquello no era juego sino un extraño alcohol el cual tenía un sabor dulce induciendo a la persona que lo tomara por su exquisito sabor que la persona se dé cuenta que aquello es alcohol provocando que con solo algunos vasos se emborracharan, pero lo que le extrañaba él porque estaba aquella botella aquí pues se supone que su fabricación se había extinguido_ \- hey chicos se pueden parar que no puedo respirar- _le dijo haciendo que los chicos se pusieran rápidamente de pie-_

_venga Kagamicchi/tai-chan- _le dijeron estirando sus manos para que el tigre se colocara de pie dándose cuenta de cierto pelirrojo que lo observaba o eso creía el-_

_porque se ve como si quisiera matar a alguien- _pensó el tigre mientras sintió que alguien le tiraba la polera dándose cuenta de un peli celeste que lo observaba con su inexpresivo rostro_ -que bien Kuroko que tu est…. No también estas mal- _le dijo al ver que sus mejillas estaban rojas_ \- será mejor que lo cuides Aomine está bastante borracho- _le dijo mientras se lo entregaba haciendo que el peli celeste al sentir el aroma del moreno le salieran unas orejitas y cola de perrito-_

_Hey chicos que les parece si jugamos algo- _dijo Himuro con una sonrisa mientras movia unas cartas algo especial y unos dados provocando que todos asentirían y se sentaran en una gran mesa comenzando con el juego_

_Lo siento Bakagami pero así son las cosas- _le dijo mostrando la carta que tenía en su poder la cual decía_ _ **muerde el cuello a la persona de la izquierda**_ _, pues el juego era que cada carta que había en la mesa tenía un numero el cual sacabas con los dados_ -

_espera Ahomine – _le decía mientras el moreno se acercaba al cuello del tigre mordiéndolo levemente, viendo un par de ojos que lo miraban fijamente_

_será que Bakagami es pareja de…. Pero si es así debería de haberse dado cuenta – _pensaba al alejarse mientras un peli celeste lo abrazaba posesivamente pues el alcohol hace milagros y quita la vergüenza_ -vamos Tetsu

_no quiero Aomine-kun es mi pareja _-le dijo con un puchero haciendo que el moreno se aguantara con todo lo que podía para no agarrarlo y llevárselo a su habitación-_

_ esto es una broma- _pensó el tigre viendo lo que le había tocado-_

_vamos Tai-chan has lo que dice la carta- _dijo Takao mientras bebía el supuestamente jugo que había adelante de el, pero el tigre no reaccionaba-_

_vamos bakagami no creo que sea tan difícil lo que dice- _dijo arrebatándole la carta-_ veamos sienta en tus piernas por todo el juego a la persona de tu izquierda- _dijo haciendo que todos miraran a cierto pelirrojo de baja estatura que se encontraba en aquel asiento-_

_creo que será mejor que saq…- _no termino de hablar cuando vio el pelirrojo sentarse en sus piernas provocando que se cuerpo se tensara y comenzara a colocarse nervioso al sentir el aroma de este-_

_supongo que ahora me toca a mí- _dijo Akashi moviéndose para tomar los dados provocando que el cuerpo de Kagami nuevamente se tensara por aquel movimiento_

_maldición esto es incómodo además su aroma me coloca nervioso- _pensaba el tigre algo inquieto pues algo le decía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo con cierta persona en sus piernas-_ ehh pasa algo- _le pregunto a Akashi al ver que este le miraba fijamente para luego acercarse rápidamente a los labios del tigre los cuales por sorpresa abrió dando la bienvenida, tomando así aquel líquido que tenía la boca de Akashi comenzando así el beso_ -maldición aquello era esa bebida- _pensó el tigre pues aquella bebida atacaba especialmente a los felinos provocando que con pocas cantidades estos se emborracharan al instante-_

Después de aquel beso además de la mirada atónica de sus compañeros siguieron con el juego entre risas, enfados, alguna que otra pequeña pelea, y una que otra pareja que desaparecía en el transcurso del juego. Nuestro tigre lentamente comenzaba a hacerle efecto la bebida provocando que lo demás lentamente comenzara a desaparecer dejando solo cierto aroma que le encantaba

_mmm…cuando me dormí- _susurro mientras pesadamente abría los ojos dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación_ \- cuando llegue- _se preguntó moviéndose ligeramente sintiendo en si el movimiento de otro cuerpo cerca del suyo_ -espero no haberlas despierto- _dijo aun medio dormido mientras giraba su cuerpo para ver a las pequeñas encontrándose con un par de orejas_ \- jejeje como siempre se le salen sus orejitas café….espera café- _dijo abriendo los ojos mientras su mano lentamente iba bajando la sabana dejando al descubierto aquella persona_ -pero qué diablos, como…porque…porque él está aquí, que mierda hice- _gritaba internamente el tigre bastante nervioso al ver a su lado aquel pelirrojo con unas orejas y cola de león y con el pecho desnudo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Vamos Taiga recuerda…recuerda…mierda no recuerdo nada de lo que paso- _pensaba mientras seguía mirando a aquel león el cual movía su cola, pidiendo a los cielos que no despertara_ -lo único que recuerdo es aquella bebida que me dio con sus labios- _susurro moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro borrando aquella escena_ -concéntrate tigre…no tiene ninguna marca en su cuerpo _-bajo las sabanas despacio encontrándolo con la ropa interior lo que hizo que suspirara un poco aliviado_ -mi marca no se ve en ninguna parte, solo espero que no le haya hecho nada porque no me lo perdonaría además que seguro que este león me mataría- _pensó pues creía que aquella persona debía de tener su pareja-_ será mejor que me levante no es bueno que este aquí- _susurro mientras lentamente iba saliendo de la cama pero se detuvo en seco al sentir los brazos del león rodeándolo haciendo que al instante lo mirara con temor que se hubiera despertado_ -solo está dormido- _susurro con un suspiro mientras lentamente retiraba la manos del león cosa que no resulto pues en un rápido movimiento que no vio se encontró nuevamente recostado en la cama con el león recostado en su pecho_ -esto es malo…demasiado malo ese aroma….que tiene su aroma que hace que me sienta de esta manera- _se preguntaba mientras observaba más de cerca aquel rostro durmiente admitiendo que aquel león era hermoso demasiado diría el, su piel clara era suave al tacto pues se había atrevido a tocar suavemente su hombro provocando que escuchara un suave ronroneo del león y que aquella linda colita se moviera a gusto por la caricia que recibió, su cabello era sedoso y sus orejas vaya que eran suavecitas_ -me pregunto cómo se sentirá nuevamente probar aquellos labios, como será su sabor- _susurro bastante suavecito acercándose lentamente-alto_ ahí tigre qué diablos intentas hacer más con una persona inocente que se encuentra dormida- _se reprendía mentalmente alejando sus manos que sin darse cuenta se encontraban en la cintura del león_ -debo de salir de aquí este aroma me está haciendo que no piense mucho- _dijo intentando calmarse mientras_ _que con suavidad tomaba aquel cuerpo con sus manos haciendo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera por el cuerpo_ \- concéntrate… concéntrate tigre- _se decía como si fuera una plegaria acomodando al león en la cama para luego taparlo_ -puedes que no me escuches pero igual quiero decirte esto, siento mucho lo de ayer no sé qué paso pero si hice algo lo siento…descansa Akashi- _susurro acariciando por última vez la mejilla del menor-_ diablos espero que no se despierte- _susurro mientras se acercaba rápidamente a los labios del león capturándolos en un beso el cual duro unos minutos ya que el tigre cada vez que pensaba en alejarse se decía que en 5 segundos más lo haría-_ diablos contrólate tigre _-se reprendió al ver nuevamente sus manos en la cintura del menor haciendo que se acercara a su cuerpo, que sintiera su olor, su calor. Esto nunca le había pasado, nunca se había sentido de aquella manera, de querer que aquella persona le perteneciera por completo, abrió los ojos como platos por aquellos últimas palabras dichas por su mente, se alejó de aquel cuerpo para recoger sus ropas dándose cuenta que sus orejas y cola habían salido además de sentir que había incrementado inconscientemente su aroma_ \- diablos sabrá que estuve aquí- _se dijo mirándolo por última vez para luego salir de la habitación_

_claro que sé que estuviste aquí Taiga- _dijo en voz baja mientras levantaba su mano izquierda mostrando las pequeñas mordidas y marcas que lo adornaban, recordando lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, los miles de besos que le había dado el tigre, de las caricias que aquellas grandes manos le dieron, de cómo sus manos recorrieron aquel torso desnudo, solo no espero que el tigre se quedara dormido antes de volverse uno, aunque eso no podía molestarle ya que él tuvo la culpa al darle bastante de aquella bebida en aquel juego sabiendo de los efectos que tenía con los felinos, aunque una vez dormido el tigre pudo apreciar mejor aquel perfecto cuerpo, ver aquellas orejas atigradas_ -ese tigre es y será mío- _se dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro_

 **Mientras en la cocina**

Se encontraba nuestro tigre preparando el desayuno para aquellas personas que estaban por despertar

_buenos días Aomine _-le dijo dándose vuelta encontrándose con el moreno el cual parece que quería darle un susto_

_tsk como te diste cuenta bakagami _-le dijo haciendo que el tigre sonriera-_

_suerte supongo, toma Ahomine mas que seguro que Kuroko no se puede levantar-l _e dijo pasándole una bandeja con galletas de vainilla además de un batido y alguna fruta, agregando el desayuno del moreno_ -viniste por esto no además linda marca-

_es que como este tigre sabe lo que paso además como lo hace para saber lo que vengo a buscar _-pensaba mientras tomaba la bandeja-_

_es fácil de saber al ver la marca en forma de perro que tienes y porque Kuroko no se ha levantado, anda debe de tener hambre _-le respondió como si hubiera leído su mente_ -

_hey Bakagami te han dicho que puedes dar miedo- _le pregunto bastante sorprendido_ -

_algunas veces _-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba como la pantera se iba-_

_él tiene razón a veces das miedo cuando haces eso- _le dijo un castaño con una sonrisa en la cara-_

_como dije solo fue cosa de suerte que adivinara lo que pensaba- _le dijo con una sonrisa_ \- Kiyoshi-sempai los lunes, miércoles y viernes y dentro de un mes tu pareja te querrá matar

_ves a eso me refiero pero te hare caso- _le respondió con una sonrisa_ \- eso para mí y Makoto

_pues si supongo que tu pareja le gusta el café cargado y sin azúcar y una tarta de chocolate- _le dijo haciendo que este sonriera más confirmando aquello-_

_realmente que haríamos sin ti Kagami, y las pequeñas _-le pregunto observando como el tigre colocaba 10 tazas, 8 con leche y las otras 2 con café con leche, varias galletas, fresas, algunas tartas-_

_pues estarán aquí en 3…2…1

_Onii-chan buenos días- _decían sus queridos pequeños corriendo para abrazarlo-_

_buenos días- _les respondió con una sonrisa-_ venga a desayunar- _les dijo mientras todos se ubicaban en los asientos quedando dos asientos desocupados_

_Kagamicchi/Tai-chan buenos días- _dijeron al mismo tiempo-_

_Kise, Takao buenos días _-le respondió mientras ambos veían la mesa sus tazas ya listas-_

_Kagamicchi/tai-chan te queremos _-le dijeron mientras se lanzaban a los brazos del tigre provocando que se cayeran haciendo que Teppei soltara una risa al verlos-_

_ya ya chicos suélteme y vayan a desayunar antes que se enfría y Kiyoshi-sempai será que lleve eso rápido _-les dijo mientras los chicos le sonreían y se iban a sentar mientras que Kiyoshi se llevaba su bandeja_ -bien ahora falta uno _-pensó mientras preparaba una bandeja con café, colocaba una tarta de fresas, un jugo de naranja y algunas frutas, observo que los chicos estaban entretenidos y camino hacia cierta habitación, toco la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta por lo que simplemente la abrió encontrándose que aquel león aún seguía durmiendo o eso pensaba el_ \- sé que no debiera hacer esto pero siento que hice algo anoche- _susurro mientras dejaba la comida en una mesita mientras con delicadeza despertaba al león_ -

_mmm… que pasa- _le dijo como si estuviera despertando recién-_

_te traigo el desayuno como muestra de agradecimiento _-le dijo aquello pues fue lo único que se le ocurrió_ \- bueno nos vemos- _dijo antes de salir del lugar dejando al león viendo aquel desayuno el cual contenía extrañamente las cosas que a él le gustaban_ -

_realmente eres bastante interesante Taiga _-susurro mientras se levantaba para comenzar a comer-_

Después de aquello el día transcurrió tranquilo bueno sin contar las quejas de un rubio respecto a su sempai el cual no dejaba al rubio abrazarlo, las bromas de un peli negro que provocaba que cierto peli verde le gritara que se callara, todo tranquilo

_nee Onii-chan, Kuroko onii-san no estará con nosotros- _le preguntaron las pequeñas mientras se dirigían al jardín junto al tigre-_

_pues Kuroko se siente enfermo así que tiene que descansar por ello no estará ahora- _le respondió las pequeñas-_

_espero que se recupere rápido- _dijo Ami y Umi al mismo tiempo-_

_onii-chan que le pasaba a Takao onii-san y Kise onii-san _-le pregunto Izanami-_

_pues… ellos están enamorados de Midorima y Kasamatsu por eso andan así- _le respondió esperando que entendieran-_

_nee onii-chan y tú no estás enamorado de alguien- _le pregunto chiori-_

_yo…yo- _trataba decir cuando en su mente aparecía cierta imagen de un lindo leoncito durmiendo_ \- n…no tengo a nadie

_entonces onii-chan nosotras encontraremos alguien ya que no queremos que estés solo- _le decían las pequeñas mientras se sentaban alrededor del tigre-_

_debe de ser alguien atractivo- _sugirió Ami-_

_mmm que les parece Kiyoshi nii-san- _les propuso Umi-_

_no él está con ese pelinegro que da miedo _-dijo Izanami mientras que el tigre se divertía con la discusión que tenían sus pequeñas-_

_entonces alguien cariñoso – _propuso Yuki-_

_Kise nii-san- _dijo Shiemi_ -

_descartado él tiene pareja _-les respondieron las demás_ -

_mmm entonces alguien de baja estatura- _propuso Shiemi-_

_Kuroko nii-san- _respondió Yuki contenta de por fin encontrar alguien para el tigre-_

_Kuroko nii-san no puede ser porque Umi y yo lo vimos abrazado de un hombre de ojos azules- _dijo Ami_ -

_ moohhh entonces con Takao nii-san- _propuso Izanami-_

_pero si él ya está con el peli verde- _le respondían las demás_ -

_ahhh entonces que sea con él- _dijo Yuki apuntando a cierto lugar haciendo que las pequeñas sonrieran-_

_si él es perfecto para nuestro onii-chan- _respondían las demás mientras el tigre soltaba pequeñas risitas al ver las expresiones de las pequeñas sin ver si quiera a la persona que habían seleccionado sus pequeñas-_

_nee onii-chan a que es lindo- _le preguntaron-_

_si es lindo yo diría que es lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida- _les dijo siguiendo el juego de las pequeñas las cuales escucharon la respuesta del tigre no pudieron evitar sonreír bastante al saber que su querido onii-chan le había encantado a la persona que eligieron para él-_

_como se llamara la pareja de onii-chan- _dijo Yuki mientras que el tigre giraba para ver a la persona que habían dicho las pequeñas pero al verlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos-_

_mmm era a….A….Aka…Aka…- _decía Izanami intentado recordar-_

_yo me acuerdo era Akashi Seijuro- _dijo Umi con una sonrisa de victoria-_

_Sei-chan- _dijeron todas antes de correr hacia el león sin que el tigre tuviera tiempo de reaccionar-_


	5. Chapter 5

Las pequeñas llegaron en donde estaba el león y con una linda sonrisa lo llevaron en donde se encontraba nuestro lindo tigre que aún no salía de la impresión. Las seis pequeñas no dijeron nada solo se entretenían hablando y jugando con Akashi el cual acepto las sugerencias de las pequeñas mientras que el tigre los observaba maravillado pues nunca pensó que aquella persona podría mostrar la sonrisa más bella que ha había visto en su vida, con su mirada seguía los movimientos de aquel león, bellos y elegantes característicos de su raza, no se aburría de mirarlo pues para él aquel león era como un misterio, no podía saber sus reacciones ni lo que está pensando, aquello era lo que además de la belleza que tenía lo atraía más aquel pelirrojo de baja estatura

_Kagami puedes venir un momento- _dijo Riko haciendo que Kagami saliera de su trance_ -

_claro, Akashi te puedo dejarte a cargo de ellas- _le pregunto-_

_no tengo ningún problema Taiga- _le dijo haciendo que el tigre mirara para otro lado para que no viera su ligero sonrojo que se formó por escuchar su nombre en aquellos delicados labios-_

_no me demorare mucho por ello no le causen problemas a Akashi- _le dijo a las pequeñas antes que caminara junto con riko-_

_bien Sei-chan ahora que no está onii-chan hablemos de adulto a adulto- _dijeron las seis mirando fijamente al emperador-_

_y bien de que quieren hablarme- _le respondió Akashi asombrado aunque no lo mostrara de aquellas pequeñas, de lo serias que podían ser sus pequeños rostros en ese momento-_

_primero tomemos siento para hablar más cómodamente _-dijo Ume haciendo que los siete se sentaran-_

_bien Sei-chan creo que no debes de saber por qué nosotras te trajimos aquí- _dijo Izanami_ -

_pues respecto a ello nosotras decidimos que serias la pareja de nuestro onii-chan- _agrego Shiemi-_

_pero no creas que te daremos tan fácil a nuestro onii-chan- _dijo Yuki-_

_cierto aunque te hemos elegido no quiere decir que te entregaremos a nuestro mayor tesoro que durante todo este tiempo hemos protegido- _dijo Ami-_

_por ello te tendremos a prueba Sei-chan para ver si eres digno de estar con nuestro mayor tesoro- _dijo Chiori, haciendo que Akashi las mirara bastante sorprendido pues era la primera vez que veía aquella mirada de determinación en aquellos ojos hasta se podría decir que se parecía a la suya_ -

_me parece bien- _dijo con una sonrisa pues sabía que para estar con el tigre debía de tener la aprobación de estas seis guardianas pues desde el primer día había sabido que el tigre para ellas era un tesoro que no se podía reemplazar con nada de este mundo-_

_entonces este trato queda cerrado- _dijeron las seis con una sonrisa_ \- esfuérzate para convencernos y conquistar a onii-chan Sei-chan- _le dijeron mientras a lo lejos veían como el ser más importante para ellas se acercaba con una sonrisa en la cara_ \- ahh cierto Sei-chan si lastimas a onii-chan lo pagaras con tu propia vida- _le dijeron con una espeluznante sonrisa para luego ir corriendo al encuentro con el tigre-_

_por un instante sentí miedo _-pensó el león mientras observaba aquellas diablitas sonreír y reír al lado del tigre el cual este le daba una gran sonrisa en muestra de agradecimiento-_

Con aquel acuerdo del león con las guardianas del tigre los días iban pasando, para todos fue una sorpresa al ver a las seis pequeñas acercarse al león diciendo Sei-chan con una sonrisa, pues aquellas niñas no se acercaban a nadie, solo conversaban unas pocas cosas con los miembros de su antigua manada para luego pasar todo el día con el tigre, ya los demás sabían que si las pequeñas no estaban con el tigre estarían con el león pero lo que ellos no sabían era que en esos momentos nuestro querido emperador era puesto a prueba por las pequeñas.

Ya siendo un mes, nuestro querido tigre se encontraba preparando el almuerzo cuando se escucha a alguien entrar rápidamente en donde se encontraban todos-

_han visto al bastardo de Kiyoshi- _dijo Hanamiya haciendo que todos negaran_ -ese maldito cuanto lo vea lo matare- _dijo para luego salir del lugar-_

_porque querrá matar a Kiyoshicchi- _se preguntaba Kise-_

_a lo mejor Kiyo-chan tuvo que hacer algo malo para que se enojara- _agrego Takao-_

_jejeje así que realmente lo hizo- _dijo el tigre con una sonrisa haciendo que los demás lo miraran-_

_a que te refieres Bakagami- _le pregunto Aomine_ -

_digamos que solo le di una sugerencia a Kiyoshi-sempai la cual se verán sus resultados en 8 meses, más que seguro querrá matar nuevamente a Kiyoshi-sempai cuando lo tenga- _dijo con una sonrisa dejando a la mayoría sorprendidos pues aquello solo llevaba a una conclusión la cual era bastante obvia_ -

_Tai-chan/Kagamicchi danos una sugerencia a nosotros también- _dijeron ambos mientras se lanzaban a los brazos del tigre haciendo que de nuevo este cayera al suelo_ -

_nee Tetsu siempre es así- _le pregunto-_

_si, Kagami-kun es muy importante para nosotros Aomine-kun, él siempre nos dice o hace las cosas antes de que no nosotros lo dijéramos, es como un don que tiene además que te hace sentir calmado cuando estas a su lado- _le respondió mientras observaba como el tigre le murmuraba algunas cosas al oído de Kise y Takao_ -

_creo que lo entiendo- _le respondió pues el mismo había experimentado aquello, pues desde que el tigre llego nunca ha podido asustarlo pues este siempre se daba cuenta, además siempre le entregaba las cosas antes que este se las pidiera cosa que a veces le daba miedo y las veces que se molestaba con algo siempre se le desvanecían cuando sentía el aroma del tigre aunque debía de tener cuidado de cierto león y las guardianas_ _del tigre pues si lo veían cerca del tigre era como querer la muerte más si aquella persona que lo viera fuera Akashi-_

Después de aquella conversación siguieron con sus deberes hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, los chicos se despedían para luego observar algo curioso a las pequeñas guardianas del tigre las cuales se encontraban en un rincón de la sala de estar murmurando algunas cosas para luego parase y dirigirse hacia cierto pelirrojo-

_Sei-chan quieres dormir con nosotras- _le preguntaron al león haciendo que el tigre abriera los ojos como platos pues durante aquel mes de había dado cuenta de ciertos sentimientos que habían nacido y llenado su ser-_

_acepto dormir con ustedes- _le respondió mientras las pequeñas se lo llevaran antes que el tigre dijera alguna palabra-_

_estas bien Kagami-kun- _le pregunto Kuroko al ver que el tigre no se movía_ -

_si estoy bien es solo que no me espere algo así- _le respondió-_

_deben de querer a Akashi-kun para que ellas lo dejaran dormí junto a ellas

_si durante este mes se han acercado mucho con Akashi siempre que juegan con él tienen una sonrisa llena de alegría _-le respondió con una sonrisa al recordar aquello-será mejor que las vaya a ver, buenas noches Kuroko_

_buenas noches Kagami-kun- _le respondió mientras observaba como el tigre desaparecía-_

_realmente son unas diablillas- _dijo Aomine-_

_no creo que sea eso Aomine-kun, ellas solo quieren lo mejor para Kagami-kun, ya que para ellas Kagami-kun será siempre su razón para vivir, su tesoro más valioso- _le respondió con una sonrisa para luego abrazar a aquella pantera la cual correspondido el abrazo_ -

 **Mientras en la habitación del tigre**

_en verdad estará Akashi con ellas, pues Shiro y Kuro ya no duermen en mi habitación pero aun así no creo que haya tanto espacio para que durmamos todos juntos- _pensaba el tigre frente a la puerta mientras se debatía en abrirla o no abrirla, tras algunos minutos se decidió por la primera opción. Lentamente abrió la puerta para encontrarse con las pequeñas ya dormidas_ \- siento que seas arrastrado por sus locuras Akashi- _le dijo al ver al león a un costado de la cama dejando un espacio el cual dedujo que ese sería su lugar-_ si quieres puedes descansar en tu habitación pues creo que era algo incómodo dormir así- _le propuso pues el espacio que quedaba no era mucho y aquello le colocaba nervioso al tener tan cerca al emperador-_

_no tengo ningún problema ellas son bastante interesante además no creo que pueda irme _-le menciono mientras le mostraba que su brazo estaba agarrado de las pequeñas manitas de Ami_ -

_realmente lo siento- _le menciono mientras que sacaba algunas cosas de un cajón para después dirigirse al baño, tras algunos minutos salía nuestro lindo tigre con unos pantalones grises para dormir y una sudadera negra_ \- realmente se ven muy lindos durmiendo- _susurro al ver que el emperador se encontraba durmiendo. Lentamente se recostó en la cama viendo que definitivamente no había mucho espacio_ -no me queda de otra- _se dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente el cuerpo de nuestro leoncito para acercarlo al suyo, lo acomodo dejando la cabeza del leoncito en su pecho mientras que el tigre se calmaba de varias maneras para no hacer nada indebido_ \- buenas noches Seijuro- _susurro bien bajito para que nadie excepto el escuchara aquellas palabras mientras lentamente se iba quedando dormido respirando aquel dulce aroma que lo embriagaba-_

_buenas noches Taiga- _susurro aun con sus ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba a aquel tigre, agradeciendo a aquellas pequeñas por dejarlo tener este momento sabiendo que tendría más de ellos pues aquellas mafiosas ya lo habían reconocido como la pareja del tigre aunque las pruebas aun no terminaban-_


	6. Chapter 6

Nuestro querido tigre lentamente se iba despertando dándose cuenta de una calidez que le rodeaba su cuerpo cosa que no vio la necesidad de verificar que era pues sus brazos le daban la respuesta al tener firmemente abrazado al dueño de aquella sensación. Lentamente giro su vista encontrándose con las seis pequeñas, las cuales le miraban bastante emocionadas

_es…es….es un león!- _dijeron las seis al ver las orejas y la colita que se asomaba entre las sabanas-_

_shhhh que lo podemos despertar y nosotros no queremos eso cierto- _susurro el tigre haciendo que las pequeñas se llevaran las manitas a su boca mientras asentían a lo que el tigre decían-_

_onii-chan nosotras iremos a la cocina- _susurro Ami-_

_le pueden decir a Kiyoshi-sempai que prepare el desayuno y por favor no dejen que Riko se ofrezca a prepararlo _-le suplico haciendo que las pequeñas se tensaran un poco con solo pensar en la comida de la castaña-_

_no te preocupes onii-chan nosotras distraeremos a Riko nee-san mientras Kiyoshi nii-san hace el desayuno- _dijeron determinadas pues no querían volver a probar aquella comida-_

_ahh también le dicen a Kiyoshi-sempai que tenga un trozo, un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate si es que quiere seguir vivo- _le susurro con una sonrisa haciendo que las pequeñas le devolvieran la sonrisa y con mucho cuidado se bajaran de la cama y salieran de la habitación dejando a ambos felinos solos_ -supongo que esperare hasta que se despierte- _susurro con una sonrisa de alegría mientras acariciaba aquellas orejitas que tantas ganas tenia de morderlas mientras que sus propias orejas y cola salían-_ realmente es muy lindo cuando duerme- _se dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras apartaba algunos cabellos del rostro del león para luego darle pequeñas caricias en su rostro-_

Nuestro lindo tigre siguió con las caricias soltando pequeñas risitas al sentir el ronroneo del emperador, no podía quedar la vista de aquel pequeño dormilón el cual estaba bastante cómodo en su pecho, pero aquellas tiernas caricias provoco que Akashi lentamente comenzara a despertar al sentir un dulce y embriagante aroma flotar por su alrededor. Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro del tigre

_buenos días Akashi- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que el león aun lo observaba-_

_buenos días Taiga- _le respondió procesando algunas cosas pues aún se encontraba medio dormido_ -así que esas caricias y ese aroma vienen de el _-pensó mientras se acurrucaba más en el cuerpo del tigre mientras movía su cola a gusto-_

_tienes frio Akashi- _le pregunto mientras movía las mantas tocando sin querer los muslos del león provocando que ambos se tensaran al sentir el contacto_ -y…yo lo siento q…q….q…que te parece si vamos a desayunar- _le decía todo nervioso pues cierta parte estaba despertando gracias algunos pensamientos que se le vinieron al momento de tocar aquella parte del león-_

_está bien- _le respondió pues podía notar el nerviosismo que tenía el tigre cosa que le alegraba pero estaba aquel aroma que había aumentado con aquel rose provocando que se sintiera mareado y que lentamente comenzara a excitarse además había cierta fecha que se estaba acercando la cual afectaba especialmente a los felinos que tenían su pareja-_

Después de algunos minutos de silencio ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor encontrándose como eran todas las mañanas en aquel lugar

_Tai-chan/Kagamicchi pensamos que estabas enfermo- _dijeron ambos dispuestos a abrazar al tigre pero sus respectivas parejas se lo impidieron haciendo que ambos se dieran cuenta que al lado del tigre se encontraba un león, el cual los miraba fijamente haciendo que ambos les recorriera un pequeño escalofrió en todo su cuerpo_ -

_que bien que entendieron nanodayo- _dijo Midorima mientras se llevaba a Takao el cual asentía al igual que Kise-_

_se nos había olvidado que Tai-chan/Kagamicchi es propiedad del león- _pensaban ambos aun con la mirada de Akashi en su mente la cual_ decía _ **te acercas y te asegurare una muerte lenta y dolorosa-**_

_Onii-chan, Sei-chan tomen están deliciosas _-dijeron las pequeñas mientras les pasaban unas tartas de frutas-_

_gracias- _respondieron con una sonrisa mientras se llevaban el primer bocado-_

Siguieron desayunando observando como las pequeñas, algunas se encontraban en el regazo del tigre y otras en el regazo del león aun preguntándose como aquellas mafiosas habían logrado aquello y como es que Akashi se había ganado el cariño de ellas

_Hey Bakagami sabes que ocurre mañana cierto _-le pregunto mientras el tigre lavaba los platos-_

_claro que lo se Ahomine- _le respondió-_

_y que harás lograras calmarte teniendo a Akashi tan cerca tuyo _-le dijo con una sonrisa pues sabía que esos dos ni siquiera se comportaban como pareja a pesar que estaban destinados a estar juntos_

_pues no lo sé _-le respondió con sinceridad pues ya estaba haciendo efecto aquello, bueno mejor dicho ha intensificado sus deseos de tener bajo suyo al emperador, de saborear cada parte de aquel apetecible cuerpo, de hacerlo gritar su nombre, por lo que no sabía si podría controlarse en especial mañana que era el día en donde los felinos sentían la necesidad de tener a su pareja más cerca de ellos_ \- amo a Akashi lo admito además es mi pareja por ello quiero tenerlo el mayor tiempo a mi lado pero no puedo llegar y abrazarlo ya que no sé cómo se siente él puede que no esté contento al tenerme como pareja _-pensaba el tigre mientras le estiraba unos dulces a la pantera-_

_como siempre adivinas lo que me gusta- _le respondió mientras tomaba los dulces-_

_es solo suerte Aomine- _le dijo con una sonrisa_ \- no agotes mucho a Kuroko el día de mañana

_debería decir lo mismo de ti con tu león- _le dijo entre risas-_

Después de aquella platica el día siguió como siempre aunque el emperador cuidaba a las pequeñas ya que el tigre se encontraba realizando algunas cosas a su pesar ya que le encantaba ver la sonrisa de Akashi cuando juega con las pequeñas

_onii-chan toma- _le dijo Shiemi mientras le pasaba un pequeño papel_ -anda lo más rápido que puedas- _le menciono para luego salir corriendo-_

_será un nuevo juego- _pensaba mientras comenzaba a caminar siguiendo las instrucciones del pape_ l-wauuuuuu no sabía que había un lugar como este- _dijo feliz al ver las miles de flores silvestres que había en el lugar-_

_Taiga- _se escuchó en el lugar haciendo que el tigre se girara encontrándose con su lindo leoncito-_

_Akashi, que haces aquí _-le pregunto pues se encontraba bastante sorprendido al tenerlo en aquel bello lugar-_

_Ami me dio un papel- _le respondió mientras se acercaba al tigre-_

_Taiga contrólate- _se decía internamente_ \- que te parece si nos sentamos _-le dijo sonando lo mejor que podía-_

_está bien _-le respondió mientras ambos se sentaban contemplando como lentamente el cielo tomaba colores anaranjados haciendo que las flores se vieran bastante hermosas-_

_Akashi/Taiga-dijeron ambos al _mismo tiempo-_

 ___ tu primero Taiga _-le dijo Akashi_ -

_bueno veras yo…yo… bueno sé que no nos conocemos mucho de cada uno pero yo…tu…tu…yo te quiero Akashi- _le dijo todo sonrojado-_

_te diste cuenta muy tarde Taiga- _le decía con una sonrisa-_

_Akashi- _mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla del león-_ te amo- _susurro aquella tiernas palabras para luego sellar aquello con un tierno beso el cual correspondió Akashi colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del tigre-_

_no hay nada mejor en el mundo que ver a onii-chan feliz _-se dijeron las pequeñas escondidas mientras se compartían sonrisas cómplices al ver que su plan resulto sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellas se encontraban los demás observando aquello_ -


	7. Chapter 7

Nuestra parejita solo se separaba para poder respirar y luego volverse a besar como si en cualquier momento uno de ellos desaparecería de su vista

_ya esto no es apto para ustedes- _dijeron varios tapándoles los ojos de las pequeñas al momento en que el león se sentó en las piernas del tigre-_

_ehhh pero no nosotras queríamos ver a onii-chan feliz- _le reclamaban-_

_Kagami-kun es muy feliz gracias a ustedes- _menciono Kuroko mientras los demás se llevaban a las pequeñas sin hacer el menor ruido-_

_hoy y mañana dormiremos en nuestra habitación- _dijo Shiemi mientras las pequeñas asentían-_

_y eso porque- _pregunto Takao ya que les resultaba extraño que las pequeñas quisieran dormir solas y más en la habitación que ni siquiera han tocado-_

_pues Onii-chan querrá estar con Sei-chan más mañana que es un día especial para Onii-chan _-respondieron inocentemente haciendo que varios se ahogaran a escuchar aquella respuesta-_

_espera que cosas saben de mañana- _pregunto sorprendido Aomine-_

_que mañana los felinos necesitan mucho cariño de su pareja por eso como Onii-chan es un tigre y Sei-chan es un león ambos se darán mimos como onii-chan nos mima a nosotras, eso es lo que significa mañana- _le respondieron ladeando un poco la cabeza, haciendo que los demás suspiraran aliviados al saber que las pequeñas pensaran aquello_ -

_Aomine nii-san como tu eres una pantera, tu también mimaras a Kuroko nii-san- _pregunto Chiori haciendo que ahora Kuroko se ahogara por la pregunta-_

_claro mimare bastante a Tetsu- le respondió con una sonrisa mientras le nombrado le daba un golpe- auuuu eso duele Tetsu- _mientras se sobaba el lugar golpeado con las risas de los demás_

_Ahomine- _susurro Kuroko con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas-_

 **Mientras con nuestra parejita**

Se encontraba recostada en el pasto observando las estrellas ambos bien cerquita del otro, con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus corazones latiendo a mil. Sentían que solo existían ellos en este mundo, que aquel momento que compartían era único y mágico no había nada que pudiera interferir en los miles de sentimientos y sensaciones que en ese momento recorrían sus cuerpos, si todo aquello siempre recordarían a pesar del tiempo

_nee Sei que te parece si entramos está comenzando hacer frio y no quiero que te enfermes- _le decía mientras le acariciaba su cabello-_

_pero yo quiero estar más tiempo contigo Taiga- _le decía acercándose más al tigre-_

_siempre estaremos juntos Sei- _mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo besaba. Lentamente sus manos iban bajando pero antes de llegar hasta cierto lugar se detuvieron haciendo que el emperador sintiera una punzada en su pecho al sentir como si el tigre no quiera tocarlo como él quería que lo hiciera_

_que pasa Taiga porque te detienes, es que no te atraigo _-decía con algo de temor de que aquello fuera verdad-_

_no es eso solo…

_solo que Taiga, si no me deseas solo dímelo

_maldición Sei que no es eso, sino todo lo contrario- _le dijo tomándolo y sentándolo en sus piernas haciendo que el emperador sintiera un bulto-_

_que bien que no era lo que pensaba _-pensó aliviado mientras se movió ligeramente haciendo que el tigre soltara un ronco gemido-_

_Sei no me provoques que no sabes todo el tiempo que me he estado conteniendo- _le dijo mientras lo miraba con deseo_

_idiota no tienes que contenerte ya que yo también he deseado esto por mucho tiempo- _mientras le mordía el cuello_ \- nee Taiga vamos a la habitación _-le susurro en el oído para luego seguir mordiendo y succionando el cuello-_

_agárrate fuerte Seijuro- _le dijo lentamente haciendo que el emperador le recorriera una corriente de electricidad por toda su espalda al escuchar su nombre y sentir como el tigre tomaba sus muslos para levantarse provocando que enrollará sus piernas en su cintura mientras el tigre iba a paso apurado a la habitación que compartían_

Con cada paso Akashi podía sentir que el aroma del tigre iba en aumento haciendo que sintiera que sus latidos aumentaran y deseara llegar lo más rápido a aquella habitación que compartían. No se fijó si alguien los hubiera visto cuando entraron a la casa, aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Toda su atención estaba fijada en aquellas pequeñas caricias en su espalda, los latidos del tigre y aquel delicioso y dulce aroma que desprendía, tampoco se dio cuenta en qué momento se encontraba recostado en la cama, solo se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación del tigre cuando vio aquellos hermosos rubís mirándolo con deseo y amor

_Taiga- _susurro mientras atrapaba el cuello del nombrado y lo acercaba a su labios sellando aquello en un tierno y apasional beso-_

Lentamente la ropa fue sacada dejando ambos cuerpos desnudos mientras exploraban lentamente el cuerpo del otro, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel queriendo capturar cada minuto en su mente, cada lugar que hacia suspirar al contrario. Sus colas se enredaban entre si mientras ambos se besaban y repartían caricias.

Kagami lentamente y con cuidado preparaba al león observando en cada momento las expresiones del emperador intentando que aquello no fuera doloroso para su pareja

_Taiga ya estoy bien así que entra _-le dijo pues lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo dentro, de ser uno con su tigre-_

_relájate Seijuro- _le susurraba en el oído mientras lentamente iba entrando sintiendo como el emperador clavaba sus uñas en su espalda_ \- esto pasara- _le susurra mientras le besaba y succionaba el cuello y sus manos apretaban y acariciaban sus pezones haciendo que soltara un gemido-_

_Taiga muévete- _le decía con un ronroneo que el tigre no pudo evitar sonreír-_

Lentamente comenzó a moverse para que su pareja se acostumbrara, observando cada momento aquel hermoso ser que se encontraba bajo suyo, gimiendo su nombre, con sus ojos cristalizados, sus orejitas de león bajas, sus mejillas sonrojadas

_eres hermoso Seijuro, eres el ser más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- _mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas-_

_Taiga…yo…ya…no ahhhh- _gimió fuerte al sentir que el tigre había golpeado aquel punto-_

_Sei…juro _-decía entre cortado mientras acercaba el rostro del emperador hacia su hombro-_ hazlo Sei, márcame, deja tu marca en mi cuerpo y alma las cuales ya te pertenecen _-le susurraba mientras sentía los dientes del tigre en su hombro-_

En aquel momento embistió con más fuerza ya que sabía que ambos no durarían más, así que mientras daba los últimos embestidas y masturbaba el miembro de su león, mordió el hombro del emperador dejando así su marca provocando que este llegara al clímax que despues de unas embestidas más le siguió. Dejando a ambos recostados el uno al lado del otro recuperando el aire mientras se miraban con amor y ternura

_te amo Sei- _susurro el tigre acercando el cuerpo del emperador, atrapándolo en un abrazo-_

_yo también Taiga- _dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del tigre, cerrando lentamente los ojos-_

_buenas noches Seijuro- _susurro mientras al igual que su pareja se iba quedando lentamente dormido_


	8. Chapter 8

Un hermoso tigre se iba despertando por un dulce y exquisito aroma que sentía por toda la habitación, al abrir los ojos se encontró con aquel hermoso ser dueño de aquel dulce aroma. Un ser que lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se recostaba en su cuerpo haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera por todo su cuerpo al tener a aquella persona en esa posición

_buenos días Taiga_ _menciono mientras su mano repartía pequeñas caricias por aquel perfecto torso bajando peligrosamente hacia cierta parte__

_Sei deja eso_ _gruñía pues aquella sensación más en este dio lo estaba matando_ _

_no lo hare Taiga_ _le respondió mientras se sentaba en el miembro del tigre que iba despertando con cada movimiento que el travieso león hacía, sacando así varios gemidos roncos del parte del tigre_

_maldición porque es tan jodidamente sexy __ pensaba pues al ver a su pareja con aquel rostro y esos tortuosos movimientos hacían que la cordura comenzara a desaparecer__ al parecer estas ansioso __ respondió con una sonrisa al ver como el dulce aroma aumenta y que aquellas lindas orejitas y cola de león aparecieran__

_no sabes cuánto Taiga_ _moviéndose más rápido haciendo que ambos soltaran un suspiro__

Lentamente el león besaba aquel delicioso cuello para luego morderlo escuchando como su pareja gruñía y jadeaba a su contacto, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como aquella cola de tigre se enredaba con la suya provocando una sensación placentera, y más aún cuando aquellas grandes y fuertes manos recorrían su cuerpo de forma lenta como si quisiera dejar gravado en su mente cada parte que esas manos acariciaban. No podía evitar estremecerte con aquel contacto, es que aquello era imposible para él, tener por fin a su pareja a su lado, después de tantos años era algo que no lo podía describir y más aún al tener aquel hombre que lo miraba con deseo, ternura y amor. Dios para él era el hombre más sexy que había visto en la vida, no tenía comparación en ningún aspecto, ya que su tigre era perfecto y aquel ser era solamente suyo, todo y enteramente suyo

_nghhh Tai…ga_ _suspiro al sentir como su trasero era apresado por aquellas manos sintiendo mejor como aquel gran miembro se encontraba despierto_

_Seijuro te deseo tanto_ _susurraba roncamente mientras se acercaba a la marca en forma de tigre que llevaba su pareja, lamiéndola y mordiéndola suavemente, escuchando los suspiros y jadeos que hacia su lindo león cosa que lo excitaba aún mas__

_Taiga hazlo te necesito dentro de mí, te quiero dentro de mi_ _moviendo más sus caderas, necesitaba aquel gran y duro miembro en su interior, necesitaba sentirlo, después de tantos días sin poder acercarse como él quisiera con el tigre ahora lo deseaba con más fervor, más en estos días en que los felinos se encontraban en celo__ ahhh Taiga_ _gimió fuerte al sentir como aquel miembro lo penetro de una sola vez haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que aquel aroma a miel lo rodeara por completo_

_Sei estas tan estrecho_ _mencionaba soltando el aire pues aquellas paredes apresaban a su miembro de una forma tan deliciosa que lo hacía_ _sentir en que estaba en el paraíso_

El primero en moverse fue Akashi moviendo sus caderas arriba y abajo marcando un ritmo en que ambos gemían. Los besos no se hicieron esperar haciendo que aquellos gemidos se ahogaran en aquella danza que solo se separaban para respirar para luego unirse nuevamente, sus manos recorrían en cuerpo del contrario haciendo que cada uno se estremeciera al contacto del otro

_Taiga necesito ayuda… lo quiero más rápido_ _le decía entre jadeos hundiéndose en aquel placer que su tigre le daba__

_maldición Sei deja de ser tan provocador_ _mencionaba mientras le daba algunos mordiscos en el cuello y ubicaba sus manos en la estrecha cadera haciendo que el ritmo aumentara provocando que sus jadeos se volvieran más fuertes_

En la habitación se podía escuchar los besos, el sonido que provocaba con cada embestida, los susurros de amor que se decían entre gemidos y suspiros hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax diciendo el nombre de su pareja

_será mejor ir a comer algo_ _menciono el tigre mientras le repartía tiernas caricias a su pareja que se encontraba bastante cómodo en su pecho_

_no quiero que me dejes solo Taiga_ _menciono con un tierno puchero mientras se acurrucaba más en el pecho del tigre soltando pequeños ronroneos__

_no te dejare solo Sei_ _dándole un pequeño beso en la frente_ _ que te parece si nos damos un baño y bajamos a comer

_está bien_ _mientras lentamente se levantaba hasta quedar sentado_ _ Taiga yo querer que me lleves_ _estirando sus manitos, una tierna imagen era lo que veía el tigre, el cual no podía negarse a la petición de su pareja_ _

Estuvieron 15 minutos dándose un baño regaloneándose y dándose mimos, soltando una que otra risita para luego vestirse y bajar al comedor. Eso si nuestro querido tigre bajaba con el emperador en sus brazos, apoyado en su pecho, escuchando así los ligeros ronroneos que soltaba su pareja.

Cuando llevaron la mayoría se encontraba en el lugar, la mayoría que no dijo nada solo saludaron a la pareja pues a pesar que se veía un tierno Akashi moviendo su cola felizmente en los brazos del tigre, sabían lo peligroso que podía ser

_tomen deben de tener hambre_ _menciono Kiyoshi dejando dos platos en la mesa para luego ir con un gran trozo de tarta en donde se encontraba su pareja_

_onii-cha, Sei-chan tomen_ _mencionaron las pequeñas pasándole dos platos con tarta de chocolate__

_Riko nee dijo que lo recitarían_ _menciono Yuki__

_ya que según ella el chocolate recupera la energía __ agrego Chiori__

_gracias pequeñas ustedes son las mejores_ _menciono el tigre con una gran sonrisa__

_no es nada onii-chan_ _mencionaron las pequeñas con una sonrisa para luego ir al jardín den donde se encontraban Shiro y Kuro__

_Shin-chan yo también quiero estar así_ _mencionaba con un puchero al ver el emperador en las piernas del tigre muy cómodo comiendo aquel pastel__

_C…cállate Bakao_ _mirando para otro lado pero en ese mismo momento sintió como un peso extra en su cuerpo y como se caía_ _

_eres tan lindo Shin-chan_ _dándole un beso a su querido peli verde que se encontraba en el suelo__

_parece que están animados_ _menciono un moreno al entrar al lugar_ _wauuu Akashi nunca pensé…._ _la pobre pantera no termino de hablar ya que en ese momento por suerte esquivo un cuchillo que estaba pegado en la pared_ _

_ decías algo Daiki __ dijo con aquella mirada que hacía que cualquiera sintiera más que un escalofrió en su cuerpo_ _

_Sei no seas malo con Aomine, no quieres que Kuroko se quede sin el padre de sus pequeños_ _mencionaba mientras lo acercaba más a su cuerpo__

_mmm está bien… Taiga quiero mas_ _dijo acomodándose en el pecho del mayor mientras sentía las caricias en la espalda provocando que ronroneara_ _

_si no fuera por Kagami, Aomine estaría muerto_ _pensaban todos, en definitiva el tigre sabia dominar al demonio que se escondía detrás de aquella persona que ahora sonreía y se acurrucaba en el pecho del tigre en busca de más contacto__

_Ahomine 2 semanas así que debes calmarte_ _menciono haciendo que la pantera se detuviera al instante al escuchar aquello__

_no estas bromeando cierto_ _dijo mientras se podía ver aquel brillito en aquellos zafiros__

_dime cuando he bromeado_ _menciono con una sonrisa_ _ pastel de vainilla y jugo de naranja

_es la mejor de las noticias Bakagami __ menciono con una gran sonrisa mientras iba en busca de lo que el tigre había mencionada para luego ir casi corriendo en donde se encontraba su preciado peli celeste__

_Kyaaaaa Kurokocchi será mami

_que emociónate yo también quiero estar como Kuro-chan_ _mencionaba Takao igualmente emocionado, nadie salvo Akashi se había dado de la pequeña sonrisa que tenía su pareja dándose una idea de lo que pensaba__

_Taiga vamos a la habitación_ _susurraba pues podía sentir aquel dulce aroma que lo volvía loco y ese cuerpo que cosas le hacían provocar_ _

Nuestro querido tigre se levantó tomando a su querido león en sus brazos de modo nupcial mientras sentía como este rodeaba sus manos en cuello

_Cierto Midorima, Kasamatsu será mejor que dentro de 5 minutos busquen un gran trozo de pastel de fresa_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba a su pareja la cual se divertía con la expresión de los nombrados__ Kise, Takao casi un mes_ _dijo para luego salir con su amado emperador escuchando los gritos de alegría de cierto peli negro y rubio__


	9. Chapter 9

Después de aquellos días en que ciertas personas solo se les veía a ratos pues la mayoría de su tiempo estaban en sus habitaciones, el lugar volvió a lo quera antes bueno agregando a esto en que cierto peli verde, un peli negro y un peli azul debían de ir y volver en busca de los antojos que les daban a sus parejas por su embarazo, además de tener toda la paciencia del mundo por aquellas cambios tan bruscos de humor, a veces se preguntaban cómo lo hacía un castaño al tener como pareja a un sádico peli negro

_porque aún no quedo embarazado_ _pensaba el emperador viendo como Kise, Takao y Kuroko mostraban una gran sonrisa, observando como la pancita de los tres se hacía notoria_

_Akashicchi te encuentras bien __ pregunto para luego seguir comiendo unas galletas de chocolate__

_si porque lo preguntas Ryouta

_mmm por nada Akashicchi

_Tetsu como se encuentran, quieres algo_ _pregunto mientras tiernamente tocaba la pancita del menor_

_estamos bien Aomine-kun

_me pregunto cómo será Taiga en esa situación_ _se preguntaba, pues sabia bastante que su tigre amaba a los niños, no por nada había visto como jugaba con las pequeñas que por consideración dormían en su habitación, cosa que lo sorprendió cuando ellas lo mencionaron, eso si el tigre la remodelo a sus gustos dejando satisfechas a las pequeñas, que cuando vieron a habitación no evitaron lanzarse sobre el tigre agradeciéndole_ _

_Akachi-kun saldrás

_si, daré una vuelta_ _menciono antes de abandonar la habitación pues se sentía extraño estar en un lugar como ese, sensación que nunca había sentido antes__

Camino por el lugar pensando en varias cosas sin darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía

_ pero miren que lo que nos encontramos

_un lindo gatito que al parecer tiene dueño_ _haciendo que el emperador se pudiera en guardia al ver a aquellas personas_

_que no dirás nada es que acaso el gatito no habla

_bueno eso no importa ya que nosotros te haremos hablar_ _dijeron mientras se transformaban en lobos para atacar al emperador_

El emperador pudo con los primeros pero en un momento de descuido fue empujado por uno de ellos quedando en el suelo con aquellos lobos encima de él, los cuales lo miraban lujuriosamente, quería transformarse pero lo tenían bien agarrado haciendo que le fuera imposible el poder golpearlos y poder alejarse. Cada vez más se sentía mas asqueado al ver como esos bastardos se iban acercando más a él o le lamian algunas partes del cuerpo, el miedo se hizo presente al ver que aquella persona estaba a centímetros de su rostro cerro fuertemente los ojos pero el contacto nunca sucedió, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con un gran y hermoso tigre el cual mordía el cuello del lobo que estaba encima de él escuchando un aullido de dolor al mismo tiempo en que se podía ver la sangre manchar el pelaje del lobo. El tigre lo soltó mientras gruñía amenazante a los demás, los cuales al ver que el otro lobo no se movía comenzaron a retroceder, más cuando vieron aquellos fríos ojos mirándolos, advirtiéndoles que si él quería estarían igual que su compañero, por lo que optaron por lo más seguro correr como alma que lleva el diablo todo por estar lo más lejos posible de aquel felino tan aterrador. Kagami al ver aquello se acercó lentamente en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo lamiéndole el rostro, soltando un gruñido al sentir el asqueroso olor de esos lobos en el cuerpo de su amado

_hey Bakagami que diablos paso aquí_ _pregunto junto los demás, los cuales al escuchar aquel aullido vinieron lo más rápido posible__

_Ahomine te puedes encargar de tirar esa basura no quiero que los cachorros vean aquello_ _menciono volviendo en su forma humana. Aomine no dijo nada pues las palabras sobraban, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado con solo ver aquellos ojos rojos llenos de furia y sentir el desagradable olor a lobo en el cuerpo de Akashi, entendía a la perfección pues si él hubiera estado en aquella situación hubiera actuado de la misma manera con tal de proteger a su pareja__

El tigre tomo el emperador entre sus brazos para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la habitación. Al llegar se fue directo al baño en donde abrió la llave de agua caliente y con ropa y todo entro junto a su pareja

_espera Taiga q…._ _las palabras murieron en su garganta al sentir aquel beso demandante y posesivo que le daba su pareja_

_quitare aquel asqueroso olor de tu cuerpo Sei_ _menciono mientras prácticamente destruía la ropa que andaba trayendo el menor dejándolo completamente desnudo__

El tigre besaba, lamía y mordía cada parte del cuerpo que aquellos bastardos se habían atrevido a tocar, con solo recordar aquella escena le hervía la sangre de furia, se agradecía el haber escuchado su instinto

_tai...ga_ _mencionaba entre cortado por todas aquellas caricias, sabía que su tigre estaba enfado lo entendía ya que el haría lo mismo a la persona que se atreviera a tocar a su amado, por ello se entregaba a aquellas caricias posesivas que demostraban el amor que su tigre sentía_

_Seijuro nunca más te alejes tanto no quiero sentir aquel miedo por segunda vez_ _susurraba en su oído abrazándolo fuertemente, ya que en realidad sintió miedo, mucho miedo al pensar que su amado león le hubiera pasado algo si él se hubiera demorado mas_

_está bien, lo siento mucho Taiga __ devolviendo el abrazo mientras besaba con cariño aquellos labios comenzando así que lentamente el beso se tornara demandante y pasional, amaba a ese hombre, siempre lo hacia sentir tan bien al estar en sus brazos, el poder sentir aquel delicioso olor, el tigre en si era todo lo que necesitaba_ _espera Taiga no es justo que tu estés con la ropa

_eso lo podemos solucionar_ _mientras tomaba las manos de emperador incitándolo a que él le sacara la ropa, cosa que así hizo, lentamente el emperador le quitaba las prendas mientras se lo comía con la mirada es que ese cuerpo no se aburriría nunca de mirarlo __ nee Seijuro gírate_ _susurraba en el oído haciéndolo estremecer_

_esp….AHHH_ _gimió fuerte al sentir aquel gran miembro en su interior, sintiéndose completo y con ganas de más_ _ Tai…ga muévete quiero s…sentirte más_ _mencionaba mirándolo con aquellos ojitos cristalizados por el placer, sus mejillas sonrojadas y con sus orejas y cola de león__

_ohh Sei eres jodidamente sexy_ _mientras se comenzaba a mover escuchándolos gemidos de su parejas junto a los suyos_

 **Mientras fuera de la habitación**

_ creo que no había necesidad de preocuparnos pues al parecer están bastantes entretenidos_ _menciono Takao con una sonrisa en el rostro_ _

_Kagamicchi dejara sin caminar al pobre Akashicchi

_será mejor irnos antes que se den cuenta nanodayo_ _menciono mirando para otro lado __

_también no dejar que las pequeñas se acerquen por un buen rato a esta habitación ya que no creo que paren_ _menciono Riko aguantándose la risa al ver a algunos sonrojados_ _ ya vengan a no ser que quieran seguir escuchando_ _mientras se iban del lugar dejando a la parejita que ni cuenta se dieron que ciertas personas habían estado frente a la habitación__


	10. Chapter 10

Eran las 4 de la mañana todos se encontraban tranquilamente dormidos junto a sus parejas, sintiéndose que nada en el mundo podía interrumpir la paz que en ese momento pasaban, bueno eso era lo que creían

_JURO QUE TE MATARE BASTARDO!_ se escuchó un grito que hizo que cada uno diera un salto del susto y uno que otro se cayera de la cama. Cada uno se levantó y camino en dirección en donde provenía todo un rosario de maldiciones para una persona en especial_

_¿qué pasa?

_pues… al parecer el bebé quiere venir al mundo_ menciono el castaño mientras esquivaba los objetos que su pareja le lanzaba_

_bien Midorimacchi es tu turno

_yo no soy doctor nanodayo_ menciono haciendo que todos lo miraran

_espera como que no eres doctor si tienes toda la pinta de hacerlo_ dijo Aomine sin poder creerlo

_yo pensé que lo eras Shin-chan

_pues no nanodayo

_bien ahora que haremos

_chicos se rompió la fuente_ menciono Kise al ver las sabanas humedecidas haciendo que más de uno entrara en pánico_

_TU FUISTE EL QUE LE DIJO A ESE IDIOTA DE LA FECHA ASI QUE TU RECIBIERAS A MI BEBÉ_ grito mirando al pelirrojo el cual cerro sus ojos para luego soltar un fuerte y largo suspiro, como haciendo la idea y recordar algunas explicaciones que las ancianas le habían dicho sobre este tema_

_bien… Aomine , Kuroko y Kasamatsu calienten agua y échenla en una fuente, Kise y Takao busquen algunas mantas, Midorima desinfecta una tijera_ dijo mientras los mencionados salían apurados en busca_ Sei puedas pasarme una sábana por cierto Hanamiya si quieres puedes romperle la mano a Kiyoshi si eso te calma_ menciono con una sonrisa viendo como el peli negro intentaba esconder los nervios y los miedos al estar en aquella situación_

De un momento a otro todos trajeron las cosas que habían pedido, viendo como el peli negro tenia las piernas abiertas tapado de la mitad para abajo con una sábana y un tigre entre medio de las piernas todo serio como un profesional experimentado le daba las instrucciones además de cómo sería el parto. Todos decidieron salir de la habitación para dar un poco de privacidad a la pareja

Los minutos pasaban y podían escuchar las maldiciones que gritaba el peli negro cosa que le parecía milagro que los más pequeños no se despertaran, aunque pensándolo bien ya sabían el porqué, el olor del tigre se encontraba impregnado en la habitación y bien sabían que aquel olor era como un calmante para los menores. Los futuros papis se encontraban nerviosos, les habían dicho que aquello dolía pero el escuchar aquellos gritos, los asustaban

_todo vale la pena más cuando los tengan en sus brazos, sabrán que aquel dolor no se compara con la felicidad que tendrán al momento de tener a sus pequeños en sus brazos_ se escuchó al tigre hablar haciendo que los chicos se relajaran y pasaran su manita en su abultada pancita pensando que aquello era verdad, no importaba que su cuerpo cambiara, no importaba todo aquellas nauseas, ni tampoco aquel dolor, todo era nada en comparación al tenerlo y verlo por primare vez a aquel ser que tantos meses ha estado dentro de ti en espera de poder conocer el mundo_

Pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que escucharon el llanto de un bebé además el llanto de Kiyoshi diciendo que era lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida

_Kagamicchi ¿cómo están? _ pregunto enseguida el rubio al ver que el tigre había salido del lugar para que la familia estuviera junta

_bien, Hanamiya y el bebé están completamente bien no tienen ningún riesgo solo deben descansar más el papi ya que está completamente agotado_ viendo como todos se relajaban para luego dirigirse a sus habitaciones, sabían que los recientes padres querrían estar solos, por lo que mañana conocerían al nuevo integrante, además que estaban que se quedaban dormidos en cualquier momento_

Desde el nacimiento del pequeño Akira un pequeño con el físico y al parecer la personalidad del castaño excepto de los ojos que eran iguales a su papi, ya habían pasado dos meses de ello, todo transcurría con lo normalidad, solo una pequeña cosa había cambiado y aquello era que el tigre se había transformado en el medico de la manada, con pura medicina natural aliviaban a los integrantes y mejoraba en poco tiempo a los enfermos, los futuros papis no podían estar más tranquilos al saber que tendrían una persona tan capaz como lo era el tigre en el momento de dar a luz a su pequeño

Pero a pesar de que todo se veía bien no era tan así o mejor dicho no lo era para un pequeño pelirrojo, que no entendía que pasaba, el por qué él no podía quedar embarazado si durante aquellos dos meses su querido tigre le había hecho el amor de una manera que jamás olvidaría, lo habían hecho prácticamente todas las noches hasta muy tarde pero a pesar de aquello no había nada que crecía en su interior fruto de ese amor, cosa que lo deprimía. Él quería estar de la misma forma que sus amigos, acariciar su abultada pancita, decirle cosas lindas, sentirlo cuando pateara, ver como su pareja pasaría todo el tiempo cerca de su pancita ronroneando en espera de sus hijos, pero aquello no ocurría, cosa que lo hacía sentir una gran tristeza al solo pensar que él no podía tener hijos

_¿qué pasa Sei?, es extraño que no estés junto a los demás_ se escuchó al mismo tiempo que unos brazos rodeaban con cuidado la cintura del menor atrayéndolo a su cuerpo_

_no es nada Taiga_ respondió para seguir mirando el jardín. No sabía cómo decirlo por ello se lo guardaba, tenía miedo de que su amado tigre cambiara_

_dime que pasa, sé que algo te preocupa, no me gusta verte triste cariño_ menciono con una tierna sonrisa mientras repartía delicadas caricias en su pancita y pecho_

_estoy preocupado Taiga, bueno yo…

_ te preocupa el no ser padre_ menciono viendo como el pelirrojo se giraba para verlo_ veo como miras a los chicos y créeme que no debes preocuparte tu serás capaz de tener hijos_

_como es que lo sabes, como puedes estar tan seguro

_ porque sé que un pequeñito ha hecho que su papi que al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que ha comenzado a comer de más y cosas que antes no le gustaba, al igual que se la pasa comiendo chocolate

_Taiga estas diciendo que…

_tendremos unos hermosos regalos para navidad, serian hermosos si fueran dos leoncitos o dos tigrecitos o también uno de cada uno… Sei ¿te encuentras bien?_ pregunto al ver que su pareja no reaccionaba haciendo que se preocupara pero enseguida se alivió al sentir como los delicados brazos de su pareja le rodeaba el cuello y como sus labios eran robados

_¿cuánto tengo?

_un mes con unos cuantos días_ dijo con una tierna sonrisa

_ dentro mío…por fin los tengo, ya quiero que pasen los meses para tenerlos en mis brazos_ murmuraba con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre con los ojitos cristalizados por la emoción_

El tigre abrazo más a su pareja, la cual le agradecía por lo que estaban pasando, de tenerlo a su lado. El tigre solo podía sonreír mientras acariciaba con cuidado el plano vientre como lo había hecho varios días atrás, recordando lo vivido, de como aquella manada que estaba de renuente en aceptar vivir con ellos, pero ahí se encontraba su pareja, su otra mitad dando inicio a una extraña pero hermosa historia de amor, una historia que en el transcurso del tiempo pueda que se encuentren obstáculos, tristeza pero aun así sabían que con solo estar juntos seria mayor la alegría y la felicidad, ya que para ellos era lo que significaba su pareja en su vida, una hermosa y alegre historia que tenían la dicha de vivir.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
